Turkish Football Federation
The Turkish Football Federation (TFF), also called the Turkish Football Association, (Türkiye Futbol Federasyonu; TFF) is the governing body of football in Turkey. It was formed on 23 April 1923. It organizes the Turkish national teams and the Turkish football league. By 2004, there were 4,956 football clubs organized in Turkey, and a registered 4,775 professional and 136,823 amateur players with 233 women. 796 male and 20 female football referees are licensed by the TFF. The Federation joined FIFA in 1923 and UEFA in 1962. Turkish Cup The Turkish Cup changed its name to Federation Cup (Federasyon Kupasi in Turkish) in the 1980–81 season, then back to Turkish Cup in 1992–93. It is now known as the Ziraat Bank Turkish Cup due to the sponsorship reasons. Awards The champions of the Premier Super League, the Turkish Cup, the professional leagues 1, 2, 3, Regional Amateur League and of the provincial amateur leagues are awarded a trophy by the TFF each season. Hosting bids Turkey had several unsuccessful bids to host the European Championship. Turkey tried a joint bid with 2004-European Champions Greece for UEFA Euro 2008, which failed. Their bid for UEFA Euro 2012 was also unsuccessful, with the competition going to Poland and Ukraine. The federation also submitted a bid to host UEFA Euro 2016, but on May 28, 2010, UEFA announced that Euro 2016 will be hosted by France. France beat bids of Turkey (7-6 in voting in second voting round) and Italy, which had the least votes in first voting round. Turkey had already hosted a Champions League final and the 2009 UEFA Cup final in Istanbul. At the youth-level, they hosted the UEFA European Under-17 Football Championship in 2008, as they already hosted the event back in 1993. National stadiums *In Istanbul; **Atatürk Olympic Stadium (capacity: 76,092) - last match against 'Germany' on 8 October 2005 with a 2-1 result **Şükrü Saracoğlu Stadium (capacity: 50,509 - last match against 'Estonia' on 11 September 2012 with a 3-0 result **Inönü Stadium (capacity: 32,145) - last match against 'Sweden' on 6 February 2008 with a 0-0 result **Ali Sami Yen Stadium (capacity: 22,500) - last match against 'Bosnia and Herzegovina' on 21 December 2007 with a 1-0 result **Türk Telekom Arena (capacity: 52,695) - last match against 'Croatia' on 11 November 2011 with a 0-3 result *In Ankara; **19 Mayıs Stadium (capacity: 21,250) - last match against 'Sweden' on 5 March 2014 with a 2-1 result *In Izmir; **İzmir Atatürk Stadium (capacity: 58,008) - last match against 'Côte d'Ivoire' on 11 February 2009 with a 1-1 result *In Bursa; **Bursa Atatürk Stadium (capacity: 25,500) - last match against 'Armenia' on 14 October 2009 with a 2-0 result *In Trabzon; **Hüseyin Avni Aker Stadium (capacity: 20,000) - last match against 'Georgia' on 4 September 2004 with a 1-1 result *In Gaziantep; **Kamil Ocak Stadium (capacity: 16,981) - last match against 'Denmark' on 18 February 2004 with a 0-1 result *In Denizli; **Denizli Atatürk Stadium (capacity: 15,000) - last match against 'Belarus' on 18 August 2004 with a 1-2 result *In Kayseri; **Kadir Has Stadium (capacity: 32,864) - last match against 'Estonia' on 5 September 2009 with a 4-2 result Sponsorship Companies that Turkish Football Federation currently has sponsorship deals with include *Nike - Official sponsor *Turkcell - Official sponsor *Garanti Bankası - Official sponsor *Ülker - Official sponsor *Coca Cola - Official sponsor *Efes Pilsen - Official sponsor *Mercedes Benz - Official sponsor *Turkish Airlines - Official sponsor *Iddaa - Official sponsor *Sarar - Official sponsor External links *Official website *Official Site EURO 2016 Bid Turkey *Turkish soccer *Turkishsoccer.com by Ahmet Turgut *Amateur Football in Turkey *Turkey at FIFA site *Turkey at UEFA site Category:Turkish Football Federation